


Bored Meeting

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Seth has an existential crisis
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bored Meeting

He felt he knew his new Lord's well.

Their tempers, their affections, their power.

Turns out, they had other sides too.

Turns out a week in being their personal Demon didn't mean you knew EVERYTHING of your Lord's!

Not in the slightest.

It started out fine.

Hastur and Ligur seemed like their normal selves that day. Grumpy about a memo being passed around by the personal Demons about a meeting high ranking Duke's and Demons HAD to attend, (they had to attend them ALL but still) being handed a piece of paper that TOLD them they HAD to was rather rude to them.

But other than that, they seemed normal.

They'd even let him come to the meeting!

It was at an odd hour and they wouldn't be waking him but he'd be right there beside them!

He'd show them they wouldn't need to Hellspawns sit him!

Until the day came, his tasks were normal.

Fetch this, do that, leave them alone for obvious reasons while they 'talked'.

He figured he'd be fine!

As the day drew nearer to the meeting in question, Hastur and Ligur both started sending him off at random with even stranger tasks.

Certain kills, a list of possible new Temptations HE compiled Above, even seeking odds and ends that if not to others liking was sent away to do another search of the object requested!

Maybe a blanket, or some furs, a certain set of ROCKS and BONES!

The poor thing wasn't sure if he should ask why he was made to be doing these things or if this was what a personal Demon REALLY DID and so stayed silent.

He'd heard the Duke's of Prince Beelzebub had Hellspawns of their own, could they be expecting another…

Could that mean he'd be released from his job?

With the new and numerous tasks that if not done right resulted in another go, and now the thought of being let go due to possible Hellspawns birth, Seth's internal battery bagan to leak.

He slowed down.

He grew sloppy.

His Lord's noticed.

But instead of Damning him-The night before the meeting, though his nest was often close to theirs, he was offered to lay between his Lord's!

He was honored! 

But also weary.

He'd been treated well from the start yes, but what if this was it… His last night with them?

Would they be so kind as to tell him he was being released, being re-reDamned? Or would it be before everyone now at the meeting?

Before STONE and DAGON!

And his Prince…

Tucking under Hasturs desert colored wing, he was engulfed by the sheer size of it before he got into the nest he'd been tasked to build by scratch.

As he fell into the bowl of feathers, furs, and felt the blanket being draped over him, he groggily wondered if this nest was going to be the Duke's new Hellspawns.

Was he warming it up for them? Fitting it for them?

Why had he been tasked to find objects HE liked in the end if it was for his Lord's Hellspawns arrival?

He loved mourning dove feathers, they lay around the rim of the nest.

The blanket he'd finally said HE liked was navy blue and heavy, it felt like a hug overtop him but he never told his Lord's this.

The rocks and bones, ones HE liked-

Maybe they'd remember him this way?

He felt lost as sleep grabbed him. He tried looking up to his Lord's a last time, but got Hasturs grooming instead and out he went like he had upon impact with the ground after his Fall from Heaven.

His dreams were empty, his body drifted.

He'd be a Disposable Demon again when he awoke-He was sure his Lord's would be kind enough to grant him that anyway.. re-reDamning him that was.

What had he done wrong?

Was he a void to fill until his Lord's carried again?

He began to Fall in his sleep but before he hit the dreams ground, he jerked away inside his Lord's office.

Torn ears up, heart nearly crashing from his chest, he felt before he even saw it, he was alone.

No fresh scents of Hastur nor Ligur in the nests best him!

Had they just LEFT HIM?

He panicked, got up quickly and charged for the door only to have it open to show his Lord's staring down upon him with not a hint of shock nor displeasure that he was still in their office.

"Lord Hastur, Lord Ligur.. Tell me, what have I done to warrant my re-reDamning, I beg you! Please.."

He fell to his knees and spread his wings.

"I could Hellspawns sit if that's the reason! I can do ten times the work if I've slacked…"

The eons old Demons just stared at the wallowing Demon before them, silent, blinking.

He sobbed and crashed to the ground, touching their feet, "My Lord's, PLEASE!"

"We just wanted ta see if you'd handle all that we gave you AND be able to awaken for such a meeting!" Hastur spoke first, and Ligur continued, "The tasks started out normal enough, do our things, then we ramped up the pace with tasks for you and you alone to get done. We just never specifically TOLD you it was FOR you that these tasks were for."

"I... don't understand my… My Lord's…"

"Course ya don't, ya mite!" Hastur sneered and stepped around the grovelled Demon, Ligur following the other way.

"The more shit a Demon gets done, the more his souls whittled down and exhaustion isn't an issue!"

"You got all that shit done before the meeting but fell to exhaustion! We figured as much."

Seth blinked, tears in his beautiful brown eyes. His makeup runs like Demons blood down his face. Black and shiny.

"Dear Satan, it was a test to see if you'd have the energy to go to a boring ass meeting and you couldn't. You'll have many more you little Maggot!"

Ligur snorted as Hastur fished out something from his trenchcoat, saying as the Demon nearly didn't catch what was thrown at him in time, "Snooze you loose!"

"I...made a nes...t-"

"For yourself, yes! You didn't notice you've grown up under our care and love?" Hastur asks and Ligur belts out laughing, getting elbowed in the ribs and scolded, "We've taken care of him ya ass!"

"How ya put it, Pet~"

"Shut it!"

"But.. You've ha...ad Hellspawns before…"

"I'd love nothen more then ta fuck this frog raw-" Ligur announced and smirked at Hasturs black eyed glare. "But for now we DO have things to get done. We now know how it happened soooooo-"

"You've mated a f..ew times though-"

"Dear Satan give me strength!" Hastur growled as Ligur fell back into his chair laughing at how innocent this Demon seemed.

"Not every fucking time we mate does a spawn result!"

"Half our matings are just stress releases." Ligur offered up and actually smiled. "Hastur doesn't let me finish with him, we just bite and claw and do the motions."

Seth made a face and Ligur fell back into childish laughter again.

"Point is, we made you build yourself a new nest cause you've grown since you've come into our service. We care enough FOR YOU to have you seek out things for your own nest, but we made it so to exhaust the Hell right out of you to see how much we need to work on you for the next meeting seeing if you join us since their such odd times, due in part for those reasons."

"You SHOULD be exhausted for these meetings?" Seth asked slowly and Ligur nodded.

"Why… My… Lord's?"

Hastur smirked this time, bubbling with excitement and proclaimed proudly, a joke he got after ages of being a part of them, "Cause it's a 'bored' meeting!"

"Board-"

"Nooope, bored, we sit there shit faced bored for hours until WE knock off!"

Seth slowly on hands and knees crawled past his Lord's and into his newly made nest, fell haphazardly inside it, face down, and screamed like a rabbit being killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Egyptian mythology, Seth was the god of Chaos, Desert, and storm! The name Seth is Greek for Set, an Egyptian word, which means ‘The one who dazzles!'
> 
> Name: Seth
> 
> Born: -
> 
> Being: Disposable Demon-Demon
> 
> Powers: Normal Demonic powers of tempting and killing (He had to admit, he rather enjoyed fucking up a person's life when they were juuuust on the cusp of redemption)
> 
> Eyes: BEAUTIFUL dark brown eyes~
> 
> Looks: Each Disposable has.a style all his own, no two looked ever the same, Seth had clean lines cut into his soft black hair then a messy greasy undercut atop his head, horns actually there and not the titular hair horns one would expect. His horns being sleek and cared for, his life longer than most it seemed!
> 
> His makeup was done up nice, dark, then messy around the eyes, expressing his dark brown eyes
> 
> -
> 
> Now as a full Demon he's about the same with longer horns and more make-up/paint upon his person
> 
> Both ears now hold two tares one upon the lower the other top of his ear, and then a hole punched into the cartilage center of his ear.
> 
> Wings: They are leathery, bat like
> 
> Takes Most After: A Disposable Demon takes most after no one
> 
> Secret Trait: Has a way with noises!
> 
> HE calls it Singing as do the mortals!
> 
> Mortals can hear certain frequencies, Seth his whole time as a Disposable Demon and running random errands none stop until becoming a full Demon, learned pitches from LOUD to low to PIERCING
> 
> The piercing sound he creates can rupture a mortals brain vessel or vessels or ear drums!
> 
> Yet he still doesn't know he can do this, he calls it… Singing!
> 
> A body falls over near him when he sings or a crowd of mortals form a wide berth around him, he finds it endearing~
> 
> Animal: Loves his lil caterpillars! The deadlier the better! They are in colors too, Hell yes!
> 
> Last Note: As an Angel, Seth Fell though since his Fall he'll never remember, it was in part that mortals KILLED each other before Her eyes and yet She damned the Demons for actions of selfishness and wrongness but also, because he witnessed kids in Heaven-He wasn't allowed on that side of Heavens Garden-The Angel he once was never got over this sight, the sight of small innocent lives in Heaven he KNEW had been sent down a month or two ago!
> 
> He might not recall them but flashes of his Fall cause him to awaken screaming and thrashing, clawing at the walls, begging for the answer as to, WHY
> 
> What this 'why' is HE will never know nor would God ever have given him his answer


End file.
